Bounties
Bounties allow you to set a price on a Players head, adding another way to settle disputes in the MCON World. Setting Bounties Bounties makes it easy for any player to set a price for the death of a player. On the flipside, it makes it easy for people who need money to try and test out their skills. All bounties placed are anonymous, meaning that you can even set bounties for players in your own Nation, without facing negative repurcussions. Killing a player may not seem like such a big deal, but remember that when a player dies they lose 5% of their total money, plus anything in their possession at the time, making it very inconvinient. Plus, it also lowers the total power for that Players Nation, making them weakened. Bounties doesn't just fall under a way of setteling petty gripes, they can also be used as a powerful political weapon. To create a new bounty simply type: /bounty new Note: Just to clarify, when a player kills your target, the reward money doesn't come from the server. It comes from you. Make sure that the price you set is something you can afford. Also remember that no one will ever find out you set this bounty, even the successful bounty hunter. They'll recieve cash from an unkown source. The cost to post a bounty costs 10% of the reward price. So a bounty of 500gc would cost you 50gc to post. for a total of 550gc. You can choose to cancel a bounty at any time by using: /bounty cancel Bounty Hunting Feeling strapped for cash, and setting up a Store sounds like to much work? Why not try Bounty Hunting? Bounty Hunting is simple in premise, but in practice its often a lot more difficult. And more risky. You will earn the money you're paid. While the bounty issuer will remain annonymous, you won't be. That means that killing someone publiclly may not be the best approach, as it could lead to a war between whichever Nation you represent, and your targets Nation. In some cases may even get you kicked out of your Nation, so you should always use caution and plan your attack. Try and find a way to kill your target without anyone noticing. While they're mining? Traveling? Etc. you should also try killing them without them knowing it, as it means they can't report you to their Nation. The other obstacle is the fact that you will only be given a name. You'll have to find out the rest of the information. You also won't be given your targets location, meaning you'll have to hunt them across the map. The best approach is to ask (or bribe) people for information, last known whereabouts, daily schedule, etc. The third obstacle is the fact that you may not be the only bountyhunter who accepted the contract, making it less like a routine job, and more of a race. You can always kill rival bounty hunters to buy time, but it will make your job considerably more difficult, as retaliation is almost guaranteed. To start Bounty Hunting you can use the following command: /bounty list This will show you all the current bounties available. You can see the price for each, but not the target. The target will be revealed once you accept your task, making it that much harder, but also limiting the chance of oppourtunists accepting bounties as soon as they see a target. So essentially find a price that you like, or pick one at random. The bounties are sorted in order of price, with the highest price being first, so it might be tempting to just accept the first one everytime. However, your chance of facing competition is much higher. To accept a bounty type: /bounty accept Note: you can accept as many bounties as you want, but we recommend sticking with one or two. After you type this in you will be given your targets name. From then on, its up to you to find the best approach to take him out. It's smart to never do things rashly. Take your time, follow them around etc. Remember the best way is to take out the target without them or anyone else noticing you were there. Perhaps firing arrows from a tree, or setting traps along paths, or even just killing them when they least expect it. This could be made easier or harder depending on your Nations relationship with an opposing Nation. You can view all active bounties with: /bounty view And you can abandon any bounty using: /bounty abandon Upon completing your bounty you will be paid the bounty amount in full, and you'll be able to choose more bounties to expand your cash amount, and your infamy. Best of luck silent hunter! May the force be with you! ~Zachisthedude Category:Guides Category:Jobs